Once Upon a Time?
by Blikinell
Summary: Queen Griffon and her two kids go out wondering through the woods, and find something, or someone, living in there.


There once was a kingdom ruled by a queen. Her name was Griffon. Not exactly a very royal name, huh? Well, that's because she wasn't like other queens. Sure, she ruled peacefully, was very nice and respected everyone in her kingdom, and did her duties. However, she had multiple tattoos, a nose ring, had a chainsaw as her weapon of choice, and could outdrink the best of them. That's also one of the reasons people adored her - she was very down-to-earth, treating everyone as equals. But those things alone weren't the only things odd about her. She didn't have a king by her side. People, and Griffon herself, thought that they didn't really need a king.

The reason this was strange was because she had a daughter. Her name was Misty. She was playful and very sweet. Everyone in the kingdom loved her. She was Queen Griffon's legitimate daughter and heir to the throne, but nobody knew the man who was her father. Nobody bothered to find out, though, because Misty seemed perfectly fine without one.

She also had a son. He wasn't legitimate and came from another kingdom. His name was Gavin and had an accent coming from that place. He was a bit strange and goofy, but had a big heart. Gavin knew that he was adopted, but didn't care. He thought of Misty as his little sister and Griffon as a wonderful mother. He wouldn't have it any other way, and neither would them.

One day, the trio was exploring the woods right near the kingdom.

"Hey, mommy?" asked Misty, perched atop Gavin's shoulders.

"Yes, honey?" Griffon asked back.

"What if there are animals in this woods? Animals that want to do bad things to us?"

Gavin laughed and looked up at the young girl. "Are ya kiddin' me? Anything with a _brain_ would stay clear of a _real_ Mama Bear!"

Griffon smiled. "That's right! Mess with my babies and you're gettin' sawed in half! Don't worry, sweetie. Nothing to be afraid of; you're in good hands."

Misty seemed to have gotten rid of any doubt and smiled. "Thanks!"

"No prob-" Gavin stopped mid-sentence. A smell made a way to his nose. He knew what it was and he needed it _now_. "Hey, mum? Do you…smell anything?"

Griffon looked over to him, puzzled. "Like what? A forest fire? Or food?"

Gavin smiled. "It's definitely food. A baked food, if I had to guess."

"Yeah, you're right, Gav! I smell somethin'!" Misty took in a deep sniff and her eyes lit up. "I-It's chocolate chip cookies!"

"My favorite!" the siblings said in unison and ran towards the direction of the smell.

"Hold on a moment, you guys," the queen warned them. "We need to be careful. I didn't even know there was a house in these woods, if there is one. Be aware and on the lookout."

"Yes, ma'am!" the duo saluted together and marched slowly. After a few steps, they saw something in the distance.

"A house!" Griffon pointed out in surprise. "I'm guessing that's where the smell is coming from."

"Well, I can't take it anymore! It smells so good, and I bet the cookies taste better!"

"Let's go!" Misty shouted, and both ran off until they were at the front of the house.

"Looks…smaller than I thought it would be," Gavin said.

"Remember: be careful. We don't know who's in that house…or what's in it," Griffon told them.

"Okay, on three," Gavin said. "One…two…three!"

They opened the door to the house. Inside was an oven and a table in the middle of the room/house. Speaking of which, the house only looked like it had one room, save for a, what looked like, bathroom on the top right corner of the house. Misty and Gavin saw the cookies cooling on the table while Griffon noticed a person on a couch next to the table.

The person had beers littered next to the couch and was sound asleep. He was wearing an apron, had a bit of stubble, a few piercings, and tattoos covering his arms. He had a book on his chest, which she presumed he was reading. After practically barging into his home and her kids looking at the cookies like a predator to prey, she decided to wake him up.

"Um, sir? Sorry to bother you, but… Um…" Griffon shook the man's shoulder and that seemed to do the trick. He woke up with a groan and she looked at him to see if he was okay. His eyes opened and closed, slowly blinking, and Griffon blushed. He had the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

_Tattoos, stubble, pretty blue eyes…_

"Huh? Who… What's goin' on?" he asked.

_Adorable sleepy voice…_

Griffon snapped out of it and tried to explain the situation. "You see, sir, my kids were wandering our way through the woods," she pointed at them, "and smelled cookies. When they smell food, no one can control them, so they got to your house. I'm so sorry." Griffon looked at Gavin and Misty. "You two, apologize to this man."

"We're very sorry, sir," Misty admitted first.

"Yes, deeply sorry," Gavin followed suit.

The guy smiled and stood up. "It's okay. No harm done, and you can have some cookies if you want."

Their faces lit up and each gabbed a cookie. They took a bite and jaws dropped. "These are the best cookie ever!" they said in unison.

"I'm glad you like 'em. I made the recipe myself," he said.

_Can bake, too…_

_He is perfection._

"Um, if I may, what's your name?" Griffon asked.

The guy extended his hand for a shake. "The name's Geoff!"

"Nice to meetcha, Geoff. I'm Griffon, and those two dummies there are my kids, Misty and Gavin." She shook his hand.

"Oh, you're the queen?!" Geoff asked in shock. "I completely forgot! Sorry 'bout that!" He bowed.

"Nah, it's all right. No need to treat me like that." Griffon picked up an empty beer bottle. "So, ya drink?"

"Yup! Although, I'm not sure how proud I am of that…"

She patted his shoulder. "I drink, too, buddy. Wanna grab a beer sometime?"

Geoff looked surprised for a moment, and Misty and Gavin saw him blush for a second before forcing out a 'Sure.'

"Great!" she said and smiled. Griffon soon left after having a chat and getting to know the guy a bit more. And after Misty and Gavin both rounded up some cookies, they started to head out.

"Thanks for the cookies, mister!" Misty waved. "Hope to see you again!"

"See ya!" Gavin called out.

"Well, I better head on out. We'll talk more later tonight, right? I'd love to hear more about your tats." Griffon spoke to Geoff at the doorway.

"Can't wait!" he said.

Both waved goodbye to each other and went home, counting down until they could both meet again.

Geoff closed the toward and sighed, leaning on the frame.

"She is perfection…"

* * *

This was inspired by: post/68301594217


End file.
